1. Field
This application relates generally to human-computer interfaces, and more specifically to a system, article of manufacture, and method for augmented-reality simulations.
2. Related Art
A user's computing device can include a display. The user can use the display to view an augmented-reality view of the user's environment and/or objects in the user's environment. Augmented-reality technology (e.g. adding computer vision and object recognition) can provide information about the surrounding real world of the user. In an augmented-reality view, artificial information about the environment and its objects can be overlaid on the real world. Augmented-reality views can also be interactive and digitally manipulable. There is therefore a need and an opportunity to improve the methods and systems whereby a user can interact and digitally manipulate augmented-reality simulations of the user's environment.